Ursula
Ursula '''is a CPU Mii in Wii Sports Resort and Wii Party. Wii Sports Resort In Swordplay her level is 911+, making her a near Pro, and you fight against her in the afternoon being the 1st in the 900's, she can be played against in the daytime after beating the Swordplay Champion! She is the 3rd Pro in Basketball, and she plays with Gabriele and Stéphanie. Her level is 1031+(The only sport she is a pro at). In Table Tennis, her skill shows lower than most games at 461+. She is good at Cycling, coming 58th out of 98. Wii Party In Wii Party, '''Ursula '''is an Advanced Mii. Trivia * You can earn her badge for '''making 5 edits on "Advanced CPU" articles. * Ursula is one of the Miis that wear Black Armor in level 13 of Swordplay Showdown, along with the Boss Marisa. * She appears in every armor and Swordplay Showdown. * Her Japanese name is ウルズラ * Ursula appears in 14 Swordplay Showdown Stages. Gallery UrsulaDACotQR-0.JPG|QR Code for Ursula, as seen in the portrait Screen Shot 2015-01-12 at 6.25.31 PM.png|Ursula as a rival in Swordplay Showdown Screen Shot 2015-01-11 at 11.16.39 AM.png|Another picture of Ursula as a rival Screen Shot 2015-01-18 at 9.21.29 PM.png|A third picture of Ursula as a rival in Swordplay Showdown Ursula Swordplay.jpg|Mii_Trey against Ursula in Swordplay Duel 20180210_074720.jpg|Ursula and her teammates Stephanie and Gabriele in Basketball IMG_0127.JPG|Ursula about to play a Table Tennis match DSC01974.JPG|Ursula in Swordplay Speed Slice 1531869838031226572723.jpg|A fourth photo of Ursula as a rival in Swordplay Showdown Badge-5-7.png|Ursula's badge 15319549375221241433176.jpg 2018-07-24 (12).png|Ursula playing Basketball at High Noon IMG_0439.JPG 2018-08-16 (50).png|Ursula (left). in Cycling IMG_0828.JPG Ursula, Hiromi, and Giovanna participating in Chin-Up Champ in Wii Party.png Ursula, Fritz, Hiromi, Holly, Miguel, Takashi, Hiromasa, Marisa, Fumiko, Abby, Sandra, Tatsuaki, and Shinnosuke featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png 3- Advanced.jpg Ursula, Oscar, and Emily participating in Barrel Daredevil in Wii Party.png Ursula, Oscar, and Emily participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png Ursula, Oscar, and Emily participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png Ursula, Oscar, and Emily participating in Dicey Descent in Wii Party.png Ursula, Oscar, and Emily participating in Flag Fracas with Mia as the referee in Wii Party.png Ursula, Oscar, and Emily participating in Popgun Posse in Wii Party.png Ursula, Oscar, and Emily participating in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Ursula, Oscar, and Emily participating in Strategy Steps in Wii Party.png Ashley, Abby, Ursula, Steve, Alex, Martin, and Hayley featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Ursula, Takashi, Ai, Sarah, Naomi, and Andy featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Fumiko, Oscar, and Ursula participating in Barrel Daredevil in Wii Party.png Fumiko, Oscar, and Ursula participating in Chin-Up Champ in Wii Party.png Fumiko, Oscar, and Ursula participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png Fumiko, Oscar, and Ursula participating in Moon Landing in Wii Party.png Fumiko, Oscar, and Ursula participating in Popgun Posse in Wii Party.png Fumiko, Oscar, and Ursula participating in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Fumiko, Oscar, and Ursula participating in Stop Watchers in Wii Party.png Fumiko, Oscar, and Ursula participating in Strategy Steps in Wii Party.png Oscar, Ursula, and Fumiko participating in Lucky Launch in Wii Party.png Misaki, Ursula, and Ryan participating in Splash Bash in Wii Party.png Ryan, Misaki, and Ursula participating in Lumber Whacks in Wii Party.png Ursula in Bowling.JPG Naomi, Shinnosuke, Daisuke, Ursula, Shohei, Takashi, Midori, and Cole featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Ren, Ursula, and Fumiko participating in Shifty Gifts in Wii Party.png Ursula participating in Hide-and-Peek in Wii Party.png Ursula carrying Pizza on her bike in Cycling.png Ursula, Kathrin and Michael participating in Flag Fracas with Hiroshi as the refree in Wii Party.png Asami, Ursula and Anna participating in Stop Watchers in Wii Party.png Ursula, Daisuke and Kathrin participating in Walk-Off in Wii Party.png IMG 1953.jpg MiitopiaUrsulaImage.jpg|Ursula in Miitopia Ursula participating in Timber Topple in Wii Party.png Holly, Marco and Ursula participating in Stop Watchers in Wii Party.png Giovanna,_Ursula_and_Gabriele_participating_in_Chin-Up_Champ_in_Wii_Party.png Anna, Ursula, Elisa and Ryan participating in Walk-Off in Wii Party.png Category:Miis Category:Female Miis Category:Wii Sports Resort Miis Category:Advanced CPU Category:Wii Party Miis Category:Pro Category:Three-Hearted Rivals (Boss included) Category:Mii Category:Pro class beginners Category:One-time Pro Category:Mii's Who Love White Category:Wii Sports Resort Category:Gold badge Miis Category:Wii Mii Category:Wii Party Category:CPU Category:Green Eyed Miis Category:Edit category badge Miis Category:White Females Category:Unknown Nationality Category:Basketball Pros Category:Wii